PowerPuff Soul Eater: Battle of the Bands
by BubblesDoujinshi
Summary: Momoko,Momika,Miyako and our special guest Tsubasa Ando! they had a band called FADE and will be meeting Soul's called Soul Suckers in the second chapter and whatevs not really good with summary's but what ever i'm not canceling the first okay? i just like making new ones :D RATED T BECAUSE OF MOMOKO AND THE SONGS THAT HAVE CUSSED WORDS :D SORRY ON HIATUS UNTIL THIS COMP. GET A M.W
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! I FORGOT TO WRITE THAT THE MISSION IS ABOUT KILLING 23 OR SO KISHIN MONSTERS THE ONE MOMOKO WAS SLASHING THE FIRST WAS A MONSTER MONKEY OKAY? I MISSED THE 'K' SORRY I THINK IM BEING ASYMMETRICAL RIGHT NOW I DESERVE A GOOD MAKA-CHOP TT^TT GOSH BYE NOW OH YEAH I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND DEMASHITA PPGZ AND I THINK I'LL BE MAKING A NEW STORY CALLED ''FADE'' ITS ABOUT MOMOKO (PPGZ) THE LEAD SINGER AND LEAD GUITARIST AND ALSO SOMETIMES THE KEYBOARDIST, TSUBASA ANDOU(GAKUEN ALICE) THE DRUMMER, MIYAKO (PPGZ) THE MAIN KEYBOARDIST SLASH VIOLINIST AND SLASH GUITARIST AND OF COURSE MOMIKA (PPGZ BERSERK IN ANIME) THE BASIST AND SOMETIMES SINGS SONGS TOO. THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS IS STARTING! AND THIS INCLUDES SOULS BAND [insert name of band] WHERE SOUL IS THE SINGER KID THE KEYBOARDIST SLASH SINGER BLACK STAR THE DRUMMER AND CRONA THE GUITARIST ALSO SOUL IS ALSO A GUITARIST I GOT THIS IN SOME COOL STORY I READED AND I GOT INSPIRED! OH YEAH THE THING THAT HAS THE 'insert name of band' MENT THAT YOU GUYS WILL PICK THE NAME! OH YEAH MAKE IT COOL OR SOUL WILL FEED ME MEAT BECAUSE I ONLY EAT VEGGIES!

THE NAME YUR BAND STOPS AT FRIDAY! LOVE YOU GUYS!

P.S I DON'T OWN S.E OR PPGZ JUST THE PLOT WHATEVER IN NEW HERE! SO DON'T BLAME ME!

SOUL: AND IF YOU DID YOU'LL PUT PPGZ THERE TOO AND MAKE MOMOKO TORTURE ME T^T

MOMOKO: WANT ME TO DO THAT NOW?

SOUL: WHAT!? NO! I DO NOT WANT MY STOMACH RIP OPEN AND MY INSIDES RIP OUT OF ME AND BEEN SHOVED IN MY MOUTH! I'D RATHER MARRY TSUBAKI!

TSUBAKI: WHAT?

BLACK*STAR: SAY THAT AGAIN


	2. BUZZCUT SEASON AND DREAM

HEY! NEW ONE! THIS IS CALLED POWER PUFF SOUL EATER : BATTLE OF THE BANDS! BUT ZONT WORRY THE FIRST IS STILL ON! YEAH!

Momoko's POV

My first time in singing in public was in fifth grade, I sang Buzz Cut Season by Lorde

_VERSE 1_

_I REMEMBER WHEN YOUR HEAD CAUGHT FLAME _

_IT KISSED YOUR SCALP AND CARESSED YOUR BRAIN_

_I REMEMBER WHEN YOUR HEAD CAUGHT FLAME_

_WELL YOU LAUGHED BABY IT'S OKAY _

_IT'S BUZZ CUT SEASON ANYWAY_

_WELL YOU LAUGHED BABY IT'S OKAY_

_CHORUS 1_

_EXPLOSIONS ON T.V. _

_AND ALL THE GIRLS WITH HEADS INSIDE A DREAM_

_SO NOW WE LIVE BESIDE THE POOL WHERE EVERY THING IS GOOD_

_VERSE 2_

_WE RIDE THE BUS WITH THE KNEES PULLED IN_

_PEOPLE SHOULD SEE HOW WE'RE LIVING _

_WE RIDE THE BUS WITH THE KNEES PULLED IN_

_SHUT MY EYES TO THE SONG THAT PLAYS_

_SOME TIMES THIS HAD A HOT SWEET TASTE _

_SHUT MY EYES TO THE SONG THAT PLAYS_

_CHORUS 2 _

_THE MEN UPON THE NEWS_

_THEY TRY TO TELL US ALL THAT WE WILL LOSE _

_BUT IT'S SO EASY IN THIS BLUE _

_WHERE EVERY THING IS GOOD_

_POST CHORUS_

_AND I'LL NEVER GO HOME AGAIN _

_PLACE THE CALL FEEL IT START_

_FAVORITE FRIEND_

_AND NOTHINGS WRONG BUT NOTHIS TRUE_

_I LIVE IN A HOLOGRAM WITH YOU_

_WHERE ALL THE THINGS WE DO FOR FUN_

_AND I'LL BREATH AND IT GOES_

_PLAY ALONG _

_MAKE BELIEVE IT'S HYPER REAL_

_BUT I LIVE IN A HOLOGRAM WITH YOU_

_BRIDGE_

_COLA WITH BURNT OUT TASTE_

_IM THE ONE YOU TELL YOUR FEARS_

_TO THERE'LL NEVER BE ENOUGH FOR US_

_CHORUS 1_

_EXPLOSIONS ON T.V._

_AND ALL THE GIRLS WITH HEADS INSIDE A DREAM_

_SO NOW WE LIVE BESIDE THE POOL_

_WHERE EVERYTHING IS GOOD_

_POST CHORUS _

_AND I'LL NEVER GO HOME AGAIN _

_PLACE THE CALL FEEL IT START_

_FAVORITE FRIEND _

_AND NOTHINGS WRONG BUT NOTHINGS TRUE_

_I LIVE IN A HOLOGRAM WITH YOU_

_WHERE ALL THE THINGS THAT WE DO FOR FUN_

_AND I'LL BREATH AND IT GOES _

_PLAY ALONG_

_MAKE BELIEVE IT'S HYPER REAL_

_BUT I LIVE IN A HOLOGRAM WITH YOU_

SORRY ITS SHORT I'LL BE MAKING TWO TODAY SO THE SONG WAS CALLED BUZZ CUT SEASON AND ITS COOL OH YEAH THIS IS A DREAM OR A FLASH BACK WHAT EVS. KID DO THE HONOURS,

KID: Miyako-san doesn't own Soul Eater, PPGZ and BUZZ CUT SEASON only the Plot

Bubbles Doujinshi: Arigatou! :D.


End file.
